Frost Bite
by Elena San
Summary: A girl falls for a vampire, but she soon learns that it's not so easy to have a relationship with one.


1/4/2009

Frost Bite

Preface

I had never thought that a girl like me would EVER get a guy like this. He was nice, handsome, tall..., but there was one thing about him that I would never had expected...he was a vampire. Still, I never thought that he would fall for me, nor...that I would like him back. So, what did I expect to happen? The worst thing? No. Worse than that. I just had to keep living to find out what.

Chapter 1: Encounter

It was the last day of winter break. There was a party that night and I went, but the party bored me. I did not and still do not, like parties. They are loud, crazy, and they NEVER play any music I like. Therefore, I bailed. What I did not know, was that I was about to embark on an adventure I would not soon forget. I was walking along, minding my own business, when suddenly I slipped on an ice patch, it was December and it was cold. I closed my eyes as a scream escaped me, and waited to hit my head. I never did. After a minute, I opened my eyes again..., and I saw one of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. He had these beautiful golden eyes, white, ice cold skin, and he had short, blond-brown hair, but all he was wearing was a short sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, even though it was freezing outside. I could feel the chargin in my cheeks as he stared down at me with a look of...wanting. It was weird, not as if I had never seen anybody want something before, but his look, it was the strongest look of wanting I had EVER seen. He spoke in a voice that sounded like angels singing. I gasped silently as he said his first word.

"Sorry," he said as he helped me up and let me go. He stood somewhat away from me. He seemed in pain.

"N-no," I stammered as I gathered my composer. "It's okay, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now," I said as I finished.

"I'm not sorry for that," he whispered, as if to himself, then he spoke to me again. "So, what is a girl like you doing out this late?" he asked as he looked around, then focused back on me.

"Oh, I-," I did not get to finish as he suddenly kissed me! It was so unexpected! Then, when he finished, he cocked his head up, and I followed where he had pointed out. There, hanging on the lamppost we were under, was a bundle of mistletoe.

"Sorry," he said again. "I saw that and I just couldn't resist the opportunity to kiss such a beautiful woman," It was the best compliment anyone's ever given me. I automatically felt the chagrin come back into my face. He laughed at that. I blushed more." I love it when you do that," he said as he touched my cheek and backed away again. He still kept his distance and he still looked in pain, more pain than before. What was it about me that made him do that? Maybe he had a girlfriend already. Possibly, but then again, he has that skin... I stopped thinking then, I did not want to invade his privacy.

"So, anyhow," I began again," I was at a party...," his head shoot up.

"A...party?" He sounded like he was shocked.

"Yeah, a party...," I said skeptically," but I bailed out 'cause they bore me and they never play any music I like," I finished saying.

"Oh," he said, relieved.

"Yeah...well I best be going then," I said as I began to walk off, but he grabbed my arm. I turned.

"Let me walk you home. It's dangerous for a woman to be walking home at night," he said as he let go of me.

"Okay," I agreed as we started walking. We were about 10 miles from my house, when I asked something I should not have asked.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" I asked as I shivered, "It's freezing out here!" The question seemed innocent enough.

"Because," he sounded like he was saying it between his teeth." I _**feel **_like it, is that good enough for you?!" His voice rose as he got to the end. I cowered back in fear. His eyes had suddenly turned from a golden brown to an almost black. He saw me cower and his eyes changed back. "Sorry," he muttered as he walked faster. I had to run to keep up with him. He did not even say bye or anything. I stormed into the house and went to sleep. I was too mad to dream.

Chapter 2: Like Nothing Happened

The next day at school, the person seemed normal again, except, as usual, everyone avoided him and his family. Oh, I did not mention his family, did I? Well anyhow, he has a foster brother and a foster sister, plus a biological sister and brother. His sister's name is Ganelle, and Reese is his half-sister, and his brother is Richard and his half-brother is Michael. Ganelle and Richard's last name is Cale, and Reese and Michael's last name is Konner. Therefore, that means his last name is Cale, but I do not know his first. So, at my lunch table, I asked around.

"Hey, you guys...," I began casually. "So you know that Cale guy in the middle over there?" I slightly pointed in his direction. They all shook their heads yes. "What's his name?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Jordan," Stephanie, my friend since grade school said.

"Oh, okay, thanks!" I said happily. He even had a nice, beautiful name!

"Why? You're not thinking of dating him, are you?" Chanelle said. She is the friend I met last year, but she is the best!

"NO!" I said as I blushed madly. "But he DID kiss me last night!" I silently squealed.

".GOD!!! NO WAY!!!!!" Cherise, the preppy girl, exclaimed softly. She annoys me.

"Yes way!!!!" I said back. She was in awe.

"But he's not normal Emily," Stephanie complained.

"He's.....not???" I said quizzically.

"No! He has cold, white skin for one. He never talks for two. In addition, he is just plain weird!!! Emily you can't possibly like him!!!!" she complained.

"Oh but I can, and I do," I said proudly. I snuck a side-glance at Jordan. He was staring right at me, I am not joking, he was, right dead at me, but he quickly averted his gaze. I returned my attention to my friends.

"But Emily....," Stephanie began to complain.

"No buts, Steph. I want a relationship, okay. And it just happens to be with Jordan," I said as I got up to go to Biology, the bell had rang just then and I did not want to be late for my first day of school. Steph is Stephanie's nickname by the way. I entered Mr. Scott's room and found a seat. I was dumb enough not to look at whom I was sitting by and I did not notice until I slightly looked his way. There, sitting right there, was Jordan. He looked pissed and in pain at the same time. It pained me to see him that way. His eyes were jet black. I averted my eyes quickly as he looked my way. My fan of hair kept a curtain between us, which I was glad to have. Soon, class started and Mr. Scott went to the front of the room and called roll.

"Danielle?" Had he gotten to me already? That was quick. I raised my hand.

"Emily," I corrected him. Everyone always called me that whenever we came back from break or something. It _**was **_my first name, but I did not like it, so I always correct the teacher's on it. This was the second time I had to correct a teacher. Gah, I hated it. I saw Jordan catch a glimpse at me and I could feel the chargin on my cheeks. I quickly returned my attention to Mr. Scott.

"Okay class," he began." the person you are sitting next to now is your permanent lab partner unless I tell you otherwise, which isn't likely, so... the person next to you will likely be your lab partner for the rest of the year. So get to know each other and let's begin," he said as he began writing a lab on the board. Then the talking began, the mumbling of people's astonishment; annoying. Mr. Scott soon finished writing and went to sit at his desk. The lab was easy enough. We were to look at a cell, then tell what kind of cell it was. I immediately began, and finished 15 minutes later. Jordan was done 10 minutes before me. I looked at the clock; 20 minutes left in class. I just sat there the whole time, praying, begging time to go faster. Soon enough, it did. I breathed a sigh of relief as I headed to my next class, Honors English with Ms. Handall. I entered quickly and looked at the person beside me before I sat down. It was my best friend, Steph. I thanked God it was her.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Hey," she said back.

"So, how was Algebra?" I asked.

"A bore fest," she said as she proved her point by pretending to go to sleep.

"Ha ha! '' I laughed as she joined me.

"So, how was Biology?" She asked.

"Oh God...it was...how can I say this nicely? Hell," I said.

"Ouch, that bad? What was wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Jordan," I sighed.

"Oh," she mouthed as class started. I quickly scanned the room, and there in the back, was Jordan. _Great,_ I thought. _Now I have two classes with him._ I sighed; thankful he was not next to me. Ms. Handall called roll and I corrected her on my name for the third time today. Then she handed out the syllabus and explained everything and blah blah blah.... I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to Jordan lightly shaking me.

"Wake up," he said as he gave me a shove. I was awake by then, but I did not say anything. I just thanked him quickly and got out of there. I went to my sanctuary then, Art with Mrs. Sonae. I loved art. When I arrived, I immediately got to work. The bell rang and I was nearly finished, so I stayed a little longer and finished. I have my own car so I can do that. I was walking out to my car, when a hand came in front of me and landed on my trunk, stopping me dead. I looked, and lucky guess, it was Jordan.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Why?" He seemed like he was asking himself and not me.

"Why...-?" I did not get to finish before his lips were on top of mine. That answered my question. This time he held it longer than the last time. I closed my eyes so that I could fully enjoy it. It just took my breath away, and my anger with it, and then he suddenly jerked back.

"What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"...You wouldn't understand," he said as he let me go and walked away. I stood there for a moment, confused, and then I got into my car. I waited until I could not see his jet black Mustang and pulled out of my parking spot. I have a lime green convertible VW with flower hubcaps. I was at my house in no time. I am 17 by the way, so I can legally drive, but I cannot move out until I graduate, but I deal. So I got home after another long day, and guess whose car was in the driveway. Yep, you guessed it, Jordan's car. _This day cannot get any worse!_ I thought in agony. I was wrong, it can. Jordan was waiting for me, and he did not look happy as he stood on the trunk of his Mustang.

*************************************************

I heard her car before it was even there. I have that ability. My sister has the ability to see through objects, my brother can morph into anything he wants, my half-sister can see into the future, and my half-brother can make a person do anything he wants. It was time I told her the truth. I knew I could never be with her, it was against our code to be with a mortal, but I loved her still. Nevertheless, I knew we could never be together. Unless... I smile spread across Jordan's face as his plan formed, and Emily parked in the driveway just in time too.

************************************************

That was weird. One minute he was angry, the next, he was smiling. What was he thinking now? I had to get out to find out what. I cautiously got out of the car and walked up to Jordan cautiously.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" he asked mockingly.

"Why are you here?" I sighed. This was getting old.

"Oh… that" he said, seemingly thoughtful. As if he did not remember why he was there when I knew he did.

"Yes, that," I said impatiently.

"Well Emily, I have something to tell you," he said calmly.

"Okay," I said skeptically. Jordan sighed and continued.

"I'm...," he began.

"Yes?" I urged anxiously.

"I'm a-," before he could finish, my mom burst out the doorway and called me inside for dinner.

"Damn it!'' I cursed under my breath, and then I said in a fake cheery voice, "I'll be there in a minute mom!"

"Now Emily!" she called. I knew she would not wait another minute, so I bade Jordan goodbye and he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'll tell you later," he let me go and got into his car. I waved at him as he drove away. I turned back to my mom and went inside to eat. I got a shower after wards and was about to go asleep, when I heard a rap on the window. Sure enough, it was Jordan.

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

"What are you doing?!" I whispered loudly as he let himself in.

"I got to tell you something," he whispered back, looking at me.

"Okay…,"I said skeptically, "What did you want to tell me?" I asked, still skeptical. I was hoping he would explain why he was barging in in the middle of the night," you said you'd tell me later," I complained.

"This is'later'," he said mockingly.

"I thought you meant tomorrow 'later'!" my voice rose slightly.

"Ssh!" he said covering my mouth with his stone cold hand. I wanted to gasp from the cold but I knew I had to be quiet. I intently listened for any sound, and faintly, I heard the shuffle of my father's slippers shuffling down the hall. They went chck, chck, chck, then, they vanished. Jordan took his hand off my mouth and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you-?" I began to ask, but Jordan interrupted me.

"That's what I was going to explain, he said as he sat me down. He breathed before he spoke. He seemed nervous. Then, he told me one of the **BIGGEST **secrets I have ever kept.

"I'm a… vampire," Jordan finally said, clenching his teeth.

"But…wait. You have no fangs," I said, pointing to his perfect teeth. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. He then placed his cool lips near my neck.

"That doesn't mean I can't bite you," he said slyly. He kissed my neck, and then pulled away.

"Oh," I said, feeling silly.

"Now that that's out of the way. Onto our…relationship," Jordan said slowly, digesting the word, "here's the thing, we aren't supposed to be together, and my family doesn't know either," he added with a sigh, "I'm afraid that if they found out that they would hurt you," he grimaced at the thought.

"I didn't know we were together," I said as Jordan sat beside me.

"We are," he said as we looked at each other.

"Oh…," I said, I was not even caring at that moment.

"Yeah..," Jordan began to say as we got closer, "oh…," and our lips meet once again.

**************************************************

I was going to my and Amelia's (Emily's mom) room after I had gone to the bathroom, when I heard Emily say "I thought you meant tomorrow 'later'," then someone, a boy, shushed her and that's all I heard as I headed to our room

***************************************************

"Do you think he heard a lot?" I asked as Jordan went to the window.

"Naw," he said, trying to sound country, he failed.

"Jordan…,"I began, but his perfect lips stopped mine.

"See you," he said as he held my chin. He kissed me once more, and then he was gone. I sighed intently as I saw a flick of him dance away into the night. I then laid down to dream of Jordan.

***************************************************

"Amelia?" I tried, shaking her, but she was snoring softly, sound asleep. I will try tomorrow, I thought as I fell asleep.

***************************************************

This was weird. I was having a dream, a weird one too. I could not make anything out of it. One minute I am seeing Jordan softly smiling at me, the next I am seeing a monster leering at me. I finally woke up in a cold sweat at 4 A.M.I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon.

Chapter 4: Problems

I had to tell her. I had to tell her soon. I could not delay it any longer now. Someone was after her now. As soon as I told her I was a vampire, I knew that she was in trouble. Now I had to tell her she was in trouble, who was after her, and why. That was going to be a problem. A big one too.

***************************************************

I knew I had a bad feeling. I knew as soon as I had that weird dream. The feeling just needed to be justified. Jordan was the one who justified it.

"What?!," I whispered loudly as he told me the danger I was in.

"Shh!" he said as he looked around quickly, "don't talk so loudly!" he said.

"Okay," I said softly.

"Now, we need to get you out of here so they don't find you," he explained quickly, "me and Ganelle will lead them on a separate fake trail," he said as he began to shake.

"Okay," I said as tears began to brim.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, but I needed to tell you," he said as his voice broke.

"Wait, you told your family?" I asked.

"Yes, but I explained it to them and they understand now," he said calmly.

"Oh, well I guess I won't be seeing you for awhile," I said sadly lowering my head. He lifted my chin and gave me a long kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Jordan said as he kissed me once more. A black Volvo pulled up to the curb and we ran to it. The Volvo then speed off towards the unknown.

***************************************************

Emily had no clue as to where we were going. She kept asking me, but I was not going to tell her, no matter how much she begged me. We finally arrived at the airport, her bags already packed for her. She again asked where we were going. I didn't budge. I paid for her ticket while Reese, Richard, and Michael paid for theirs. Ganelle and I were going to lead the pursuers off course. That gave Reese enough time to see what their plan was. It also gave me some time to come up with a plan to stop them. I just hoped I had a plan that would work.

***************************************************

Why wouldn't Jordan tell me where we were going? Was it for my protection, or did he just want to surprise me? I was heading towards the latter of the two. Eventually, we arrived at the Dress Regional Airport(in Evansville, Indiana) and got out of the Volvo. Jordan's dad popped the trunk and retrieved my suitcase that had magically gotten there. We walked into the airport and I said my final goodbye to Jordan. After wards, Jordan and Ganelle left to lead my trackers off course. The trackers somehow found out that Jordan had revealed his secret to me and now they were out to kill me because humans aren't supposed to know and I know so....


End file.
